


lo que no nos pudimos decir

by bitehard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Pining, Survivor Guilt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitehard/pseuds/bitehard
Summary: Harry le contó una vez que en quinto dio clases de Oclumancia con Snape y que era el peor en el mundo pero debe ser mentira porque en ese momento deja su cara en blanco y saluda con un movimiento de cabeza y es como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si no le conociera.





	lo que no nos pudimos decir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/gifts).



> Escrito para el reto musical en [retoaleatorio](http://retoaleatorio.livejournal.com/6786.html?thread=355970#t355970) en lj.

Han pasado tres meses desde que se vieron de verdad por última vez y Draco piensa que es injusto que parezca tan entero porque antes era diferente. Harry siempre era el desquiciado y todo el mundo se creía que Draco estaba bien y, ah, si quitas todo el tema del miedo y desangrarse en un baño y ver morir a Dumbledore y Voldemort viviendo en su casa y el olor del horror que le acompañó durante años, esos eran los buenos tiempos. 

Vale, eran unos tiempos de mierda.

Harry no parece desquiciado. Parece que lleva un disfraz, como siempre que usa esmoquin, pero eso no va a cambiar en la vida. Se mete el dedo por el cuello de la camisa y se tuerce la pajarita y Draco recuerda un tiempo en el que se la hubiera puesto bien después de un comentario sarcástico. Harry hubiera sonreído y le hubieran brillado los ojos verdes y ambos hubieran pensando en lo que iban a hacer más tarde.

Esos _sí_ que eran los buenos tiempos.

Ahora Draco sabe que tiene una cara horrible, las ojeras le pesan en las mejillas y tendría que haber ido a cortarse el pelo. Odia cuando se le queda demasiado largo porque ve en el reflejo a su padre, y a él no le importa, pero su madre se pone tristísima cuando le recuerda tanto a él. 

Volviendo al tema principal: Harry está guapo. Sonríe incómodo pero años de paparazzis y fotos inesperadas le han enseñado a sonreír casi sincero a cada una de ellas.

Se cruzan las miradas, por primera vez en tres meses, y es anticlimático. Harry le contó una vez que en quinto dio clases de Oclumancia con Snape y que era el peor en el mundo pero debe ser mentira porque en ese momento deja su cara en blanco y saluda con un movimiento de cabeza y es como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si no le conociera. Mira hacia otro lado y Draco traga saliva. Ni siquiera le ha devuelto el movimiento, así que, realmente, no sabe quién de los dos es peor. 

A Draco la Oclumancia se le daba mejor, pero con Harry nunca tuvo mucho que hacer. 

Ha intentado evitar coincidir con él en las (múltiples) cenas y actos en los que se solían encontrar, y descubrió que no era difícil. Draco se mueve con cierta gente, Harry con otra muy distinta; resulta que lo único que tenían en común cuando eran amigos era, bueno. Ellos dos. Como un punto de inflexión que nadie se espera.

Fue más sencillo dejar de hablarse que empezar a hacerlo. La gente les ve no-hablar casi con alivio, como cuando la cadena de una bicicleta vuelve a estar puesta y engrasada, que se saliera era un error. 

Draco era el error, imagina. 

Pansy le da un codazo y si no fuera porque la conoce, pensaría que lo ha imaginado. Alta y digna en su vestido verde, desafiante a quien diga que no merece estar en el aniversario de la Batalla. Draco sabe que mucha gente se está guardando un comentario sobre el haber querido mandar a Harry donde Voldemort aquella noche, pero nadie se atreve a hacerlo. 

Supone que es un privilegio de haberte quedado sin padres en una ejecución doble en Azkaban. La gente asume que ya has pagado suficiente. 

*

No debería estar bebiendo, piensa.

—No deberías beber más, no —le dice Pansy, mucho más tarde, cuando la gente está bailando y queda poco para que el tiempo que llevan cuente como acto de presencia.

—No me leas el pensamiento.

Dice, molesto.

—Draco, cariño. Lo has dicho en alto. Y deja de mirar a Potter, que lo vas a desgastar.

Oh, mierda.

*

Conocer a Harry fue lo peor que le ha pasado en la vida. No, en serio, peor que Voldemort en su casa y casi desangrarse en el baño y ver morir a Dumbledore. Conocer a Harry fue darse cuenta de que algo en su interior aún tenía once años y se enorgullecía cuando veía cómo les miraban solo por estar hablando juntos. Era derrotar el sistema establecido. 

Pero aún más. 

Conocer a Harry fue darse cuenta de que _de verdad_ odia la fama, que solo es algo a lo que se ha acostumbrado, como otros se acostumbran a la polución. Harry era brillante a su manera, aunque nunca tuviera buenas notas. 

Conocer a Harry es darse cuenta de que su trauma, su gran trauma, ha sido sobrevivir. Tiene una especie de vida prestada, como si la tuviera que seguir sacrificando para expiar sus pecados. 

Qué pecados, Draco no sabe, porque comparados con los suyos le parecen muy pequeños. 

*

Conocer a Harry le dio lo peor de todo: saber qué era perderlo.

*

—Lo cierto —le dice Hermione, mientras pega un sorbo al café y se quema en el proceso, aunque disimula— es que no sé qué decirte, Draco. 

El departamento está absolutamente vacío a estas horas. Debe ser de noche ya, porque solo Hermione y Draco trabajan hasta estas horas. 

—Simplemente no le entiendo, Hermione. Supongo que es lógico que no lo haga, pero, ¿cómo puede perdonar a esa gente? ¿Cómo puede perdonar a Dumbledore? ¿A Pettigrew? Ni siquiera sé cómo narices perdonó a Snape. 

Él mismo no lo ha hecho. Odia que matase a Dumbledore por él. Es como si, en su debilidad, hubiese hecho lo mismo que si hubiese sido fuerte pero cubierto por la vergüenza. 

Draco y Snape nunca habían sido amigos pero Draco le respetaba y ahora cada vez que recuerda aquella noche…

—Mira, Draco —ella suspira—, no digo que Harry sea perfecto, pero siempre ha sabido cómo salir hacia delante. Aún no sé cómo, pero incluso Ron y yo tuvimos épocas más complicadas. Harry simplemente… acepta. Y ha perdido muchísimas cosas en la vida, Draco, como tú mismo te encargaste de recordárselo durante todo Hogwarts —

—Golpe bajo, Hermione. 

Ella lo acepta con un asentimiento. 

—Vale, pero sabes a lo que me refiero. Hay cosas de en las que no vais a coincidir, pero, sinceramente, no entiendo la sorpresa.

*

Sinceramente, Draco tampoco. Supone que lo fácil fue al principio, cuando no hablaban tanto y solo se dejaban llevar por algo que Draco sabía que estaba ahí desde hacía meses y Harry ni siquiera se olía. Solo lo sabía Hermione pero pronto se extendería, pensaba Draco, y con ello la necesidad de definir algo para lo que estaba bien no tener nombre hasta que se hace necesario. 

Y se hace, cuando ya no es cosa de un día, ni de dos ni de tres. Cuando ya es algo de meses y Draco antes de darse cuenta tiene un cepillo de dientes en casa de Harry, y Harry deja un botecito de la poción para dormir que tiene que usar algunas veces. La primera vez que tiene una pesadilla con él y se despierta roto y llorando y al principio piensa en el horror de que le vea así pero se le pasa un poco cuando Harry solo le dice que le entiende. Y que todo está bien.

Cuando le cuenta que a veces él mismo no puede dormir porque piensa que no va a despertarse, y le habla de una estación de tren en la nada y le habla de Narcissa salvándoles a todos.

Nada está realmente bien, porque a su padre lo mató un dementor y Narcissa está en San Mungo y Draco está solo. 

*

Harry le habla de morirse y Draco le envidia, porque no sabe si él hubiese tenido el valor de volver.

*

Lo más estúpido es que lo que generó el principio de la discusión (y, por un momento, Draco recordó a aquel Harry con el que se hubiera pegado cada día durante siete años), fue el maldito Profeta, anunciando en el mismo número un homenaje a Dumbledore, con Harry como invitado, y una foto de él con Ginny hablando de posible vuelta. 

Y Draco se enfada con lo de Dumbledore pero el frío mordisco de los celos es menos controlable porque no lo esperaba. Para empezar, piensa, no tiene sentido porque es el Profeta y no ha sido fiable ni en los buenos tiempos. Y Harry no es así. Y Harry no quiere a Ginny.

Entonces, por qué, piensa. Por qué se siente así. 

Pero ya lo sabe.

*

Cuando se vuelven a ver, Draco lo que le quiere decir es: “No quiero ser un secreto”. 

También podría decir: “Oye, ¿qué quieres de esto? ¿de mí?”

O incluso: “Te quiero”. 

Pero lo que dice es:

—¿Por qué narices vas a ir a un homenaje de ese viejo manipulador?

Hecatombe. 

La mirada de Harry le transporta a quinto, cuando parecía que iba a combustionar por cada pequeña cosa. De alguna manera, con los gritos, se le hace mucho más fácil enfrentarse a lo que siente.

*

Harry no odia a Dumbledore, pero eso no es lo más sorprendente. Harry _admira_ a Dumbledore; por sus sacrificios, por su valor, incluso, de una manera retorcida y que Draco no consigue comprender, por lo que le hizo a él. El bien mayor, le responde, cuando pregunta cuál era su excusa. 

Malditos Gryffindors. Te lo puedes creer.

*

Verle de nuevo fue como un tsunami y Draco y Hermione vuelven a hablar de Harry porque aparentemente Draco tiene quince años y no puede controlarse.

Ella le consiente porque sabe que es con la única persona que puede hablarlo. Draco adora a Pansy pero sabe que no es una opción. 

—Bueno, yo qué sé, Hermione. Igual es que todo estaba mal desde el principio. Igual es que no teníamos ni que haber empezado nada.

Ella se termina el café de un sorbo y mira el reloj como si fuese a irse a casa a dormir. Ambos saben que no será así.

—Mira, sé que no era la mayor fan de ambos cuando empezásteis, pero sinceramente creo que os hacíais bien. Y no estaba sola. Y ahora Harry va un poco como un alma en pena y Ron te vuelve a odiar. Si tengo que elegir, os prefiero juntos.

Está saliendo por la puerta cuando Draco consigue entender bien lo que ha dicho.

—¿Quieres decir que Ron lo sabía? 

Hermione ríe.

—Pues claro que lo sabía. ¿Tú crees que Harry no nos cuenta todo? Ni siquiera es el único Weasley, a estas alturas.

Draco se queda solo, mirando su té y pensando: “Soy gilipollas”. 

*

Al final, acepta lo que tiene que hacer.

Se presenta en Grimmauld place sin avisar, un sábado al mediodía, porque sabe que no trabaja y para esas horas suele estar ya despierto. No quería avisarle de antes porque teme que el ponerle sobre aviso le diera opción a negarse a verle. Le abre la puerta y lleva un chándal horrible y una camiseta naranja de los Chudley Cannons. Seguramente un regalo de Weasley.

Draco se replantea su vida y sus decisiones durante el tiempo que tardan sus ojos en acostumbrarse al brillo de la tela.

—Bonita camiseta.

Harry baja la mirada como si no supiera cuál es y la vuelve a subir hacia él, cero impresionado. 

—¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?

La vuelta al apellido le hace apretar la mandíbula, pero aguanta.

—Hablar. Si quieres. 

Está claro que no quiere pero, igualmente, se aparta y le deja pasar. Draco contaba con ello porque Harry _es así_ , y le da un poco de miedo conocerle tantísimo.

En la cocina, silenciosa como un cementerio desde la muerte de Kreacher, Harry le pone una taza de té, y Draco está a punto de decirle cómo le gusta (un poco de leche fría, sin azúcar) pero recuerda que Harry lo sabe. 

Draco lo que le quiere decir es: “Te quiero”.

Y además: “No quiero ser un secreto”.

Podría decir muchas cosas pero lo que dice es:

—Lo siento. No tenía que haber reaccionado así. No tengo derecho a intentar cambiar lo que sientes respecto a nadie.

Como una tirita, Draco. Del tirón. Harry suspira. 

—Bueno, tampoco fue la mejor de mis conversaciones. 

Hay un tiempo de silencio.

—Hay algo que aún no sabes y es injusto. Te lo quería contar antes pero, sinceramente, nunca sabía cómo sacar el tema. —Empieza, y coge aire y Draco tiene miedo—. Tú no mataste a Dumbledore, Draco. Ni siquiera Snape mató a Dumbledore. En parte, yo también maté a Dumbledore. 

Draco frunce el ceño y va a interrumpir pero se lo piensa por una vez.

—Estaba muriéndose. ¿Te acuerdas de su mano? Fue por tocar el anillo de… bueno, uno de los Horcruxes de Voldemort. Le quedaban meses. Quizá semanas, después de la prueba que tuvo que pasar estando conmigo.

Draco prefiere no preguntar.

—Eso no quita culpa a lo que hice.

—La culpa no te la puedo quitar yo, pero creo que lo lógico que conozcas todo lo que estaba pasando aquella noche. Y lo que quiero decir es que… bueno. Dumbledore ya pagó por lo que hizo, Draco, y tú ni siquiera sabes la mitad de lo que fue. Bien o mal, lo hizo por una razón. Y bien o mal, tú hiciste lo que hiciste por una razón. Y Snape. Y yo. Y no todas fueron buenas.

Sería más fácil si fuese odio lo que siente en este momento.

—No te pido que les perdones tú, pero sí que entiendas por qué lo he hecho yo. 

Draco asiente, porque, por fin, lo entiende.

Terminan la taza de té hablando como conocidos. Qué tal todo. Que está haciendo un tiempo raro. Que demasiado sol para Londres. Draco consigue seguir la conversación a duras penas porque su mente está diciendo _te echo de menos_ y _no recordaba que tus ojos eran tan verdes_ y _siempre estás más guapo por la mañana, recién despertado_ y _te quiero_.

Pero no consigue decir nada porque de alguna manera siente que se lo debe. 

*

El pasillo es largo, pero no tanto como quisiera Draco. Le gustaría que fuera eterno, le gustaría pararse y darse la vuelta y decirle que le echa de menos.

—Te echo de menos.

Es lo que escucha, y es que Harry siempre ha sido el más valiente de los dos. 

Está delante de la puerta y Harry detrás, y parece más fácil si no le tiene que mirar a la cara. Aprieta el picaporte entre los dedos.

—Yo también pero… Quiero que lo hagamos mejor. No quiero sentirme como... —un secreto—. Pensé que no lo sabía nadie. Pensé que no querrías que lo supiese nadie. 

Harry se ríe, incrédulo, y se acerca. Le habla al oído y Draco se echa un poco para atrás, dócil, hacia el calor. 

— _Yo_ pensaba que _ú_ no querrías que lo supiera nadie. Si quieres podemos salir en el Profeta.

—En el Quisquilloso, que no quiero darles dinero a esos. 

—Me parece bien.

Siente cómo posa los labios en su cuello y Draco no puede evitar moverlo para darle todo el acceso posible. Harry hace que se gire y Draco le miray se rinde a lo inevitable.

Si le quiere con una camiseta de los Chudley Cannons, le quiere de todas las maneras.


End file.
